When Will It Last?
by ghostify00
Summary: "Am I really going to die?" Rukia looks at her window as the snow started falling down from the sky.    He wants something different and like to go out of Karakura town and then she came but not to stay.
1. The Beginning Or The End?

Rukia snuggle at her bed as the maid started knocking on her door. "Excuse me My Lady, your brother wants to see you." Damn, it was the last Sunday of summer vacation and tomorrow she would be entering her last year in high school and graduate. Rukia looks at the clock, it was 7:00 in the morning what would be so important to wake her up?

"I…. I'll be there in a minute." She forced herself up and went to open the curtains.

"Then he would be waiting for you at the garden to join him for breakfast." The maid's steps echoes in the hallway letting Rukia know that she was already gone.

Rukia just stood there waiting for the maid's steps to disappear. She sighed. She went to her bathroom to wash her face and to her surprise she gotten thinner _again_. She wonders when this _unknown_ sickness of getting thinner every month started, she get sick so easily unlike before, there was a time she collapsed also. It was like her immune system is giving up on her. The thought comes on her mind, now she knows why her brother wants to see her. She stared at the mirror looking at her body. She gave it a disgusted look.

.o0o.

Byakuya waited patiently for his sister-in-law at the garden. He stared at the white roses that his _wife_ used to take care of, how she would always show them to him. How she patiently waits for him that _day _to buy some flower seed, the day she planted them he was so sure that he will have the most beautiful garden.

Hisana was like the rose so pure and white. When the seed started to grow it was lively and healthy to look at just like Hisana, but as buds started to form she became a little distance and close herself to others, on the blossoming stage of the rose Hisana became sick but was still beautiful she would never let him worry about her. It was the day Rukia started living with them after spending her years in their father's house.

It was too fast, he could not handle it. That day was the time for the rose to come to its blooming point, he promised her that he would come back early to view the roses. Just before he could go out at the gate, Rukia started shouting for him telling him to go back and that Hisana collapsed.

Rukia and Byakuya started to panic. Hisana on the other side reassured them that she was fine. Rukia did not believe it and went to get a doctor. He took her to their room, as he laid her on the bed Hisana didn't stop looking at him and that made him troubled the most.

"Byakuya-sama….. Please forgive me." Hisana reached for his hand.

"I don't know what sin you have caused me to forgive you." He held her hand it was so cold. He tried his best to warm it up.

"I couldn't bear any children for you… this body of mine is weak. I'm sorry." she started crying. "I…. no matter what happens…. Won't forget you… my life has been very happy being with you these past five years…" she smiled at him "I'm sorry for asking so much, please take care of Rukia…." Hisana look around but Rukia was not there. She hopes that everything would be fine for her. "I love you…. Byakuya-sama…" she closed her eyes.

And then she passed away from this world.

.o0o.

"Nii-sama?"

Byakuya look at the person standing next to him, it was Rukia. They were so alike that he almost hug Rukia when he stood up. "I heard that you collapse." He said looking at her, she gotten thinner it was the same as Hisana.

"Oh… yes but I'm feeling better now." Rukia then step back and swing around.

"Rukia stop it!" Byakuya got worried.

"See! I'm oka…." Rukia stop suddenly, her vision gotten all blurry and her body feels so heavy.

Before Rukia collapsed at the ground Byakuya went to catch her. "Rukia!" she could not hear what he was saying anymore the only thing she remembers is his brother's worried face.

Rukia open her eyes slowly adjusting to the light. She didn't like this atmosphere… hated this smell….. she was in the hospital she guessed. She was definitely in the most expensive room of the hospital. She wondered what time it is. Just before she was about to look at the hanging clock the door open and for some reason she pretended to be asleep. _What the hell am I doing?_

An old man went inside followed by his brother.

"Please tell me what is wrong with her body." Byakuya sit down near Rukia's bed.

The doctor looks down and was trying to say something but could not do so.

"Doctor Kurosaki!" Byakuya was losing his patient.

"I believe she is suffering from a terminal illness." Kurosaki Isshin said with a sad look on his face. "This disease is still unknown from the whole world" he continued. "We don't even know where it came from and what it really is, we only know that this disease is passed down 80% by genes. As I recall your wife is a terminal patient."

It hit Byakuya. Hisana died from this unknown disease. And so Rukia would…..

"Doctor Kurosaki, please… I would provide you with everything you need… just do something to prevent it." Even if he offers the world he knows that Rukia won't be save anymore.

"You know that it will be pointless Mr. Kuchiki, instead…" Isshin look at Rukia, she was only _18 years old_ the same age as his son but they were opposite he was so healthy and everything. "…give her happiness and the loved she would want from you."

"How long….. for how long will she… lived?" Byakuya closes his eyes. It was too much for him to handle it again.

"6 months or less Mr. Kuchiki" Isshin said it sincerely. He can't believe he will let someone died again from this unknown disease just like his wife died in his hand. "I'll excuse myself now." He went out of the room leaving Byakuya and Rukia.

"Rukia I know your awake." He said without looking at her.

"Nii-sama, I….. " Rukia started crying. She can't afford to die she promise Hisana that she won't leave Byakuya alone.

.o0o.

"Kurosaki-kun, Good morning!" Orihime Inoue said cheerfully as she exaggeratedly waves her hand in the air.

"The entrance ceremony will begin, we should be going now." A guy with glasses said while looking at his watch.

"Yeah, I know Ishida. Is everybody here already?" Ichigo Kurosaki said looking at the people in front of him. "I wonder if this is fate…. We're all classmates again."

"Isn't that good?" a woman with an f-cup breast said.

"Well, I heard that we are going to have a transfer student and she came from Tokyo." Yumichika Ayasegawa said as he fixes his hair.

"At this time of year? Isn't Tokyo have more good school then here in Karakura?" Renji Abarai said suspiciously.

"Doesn't matter." Ichigo didn't give a damn. "Let's go Toshiro might be waiting for us."

"Ahhh! I forgot he said he'll be waiting at the bench for us!" Rangiku Matsumoto clumsily said.

"He'll definitely yell at you for making him wait for…. 10 minutes." Ishida Uryuu said impatiently who wanted to go already.

As they walk inside the campus a guy with a strong build muscle and a light blue hair smiled devilishly. "Just you wait Kursosaki Ichigo, I'll get you down on your knees.

O,oOo,O

**Author's Note:**

I apologize for the wrong grammar and spelling if there is any.

Well…. What do you think?

Reviews would definitely help me write the next chapter. Thank you :D


	2. Have We Met Before?

Have We Met Before?

.o0o.

Ichigo's Apartment

Ichigo Kurosaki a handsome guy with a _dangerous_ aura that he brings everywhere he goes and is an _only_ child living with his father, Isshin Kurosaki, a doctor that goes to Tokyo to find ways to prevent the _Unknown Disease_. Always gets in a fight because of his bright orange hair, though he has _fan girls_ that would still beg for him even if he starts picking up _shit_. Despite his angry look, he is the best looking model of a famous magazine, Stress-out! and he has a gang that are _odd_….no… loyal to him, making him the _King_ of school.

Ichigo wakes up and shut his alarm clock. He stood up and stretches his arms. At last this will be his last year in high school. He couldn't wait to move away from this town, if he has a choice he wouldn't want to stay another hour. All his life he grew up in Karakura town. After his mother's death he wanted to find something different he didn't want to look at places over and over again wherever he goes. Though all he wanted was to change his life, his father, Isshin didn't want him to. He understand that the old man has only him and no more but still he force him to let him go after he graduates in high school. And after some fights he agrees, that was the day his father started leaving for weeks to go to Tokyo.

He went through his clothes to find his new uniform. It was strange, suddenly the school started to change uniform to gray from light brown color, what the heck was their principal thinking? Well, a checkered light brown slacks and white long sleeve isn't that bad, except for the ties. Only Uryuu would definitely wear ties.

Before leaving he looks at the picture of this mother at the dining table. _I'm going…_

.o0o.

Soul Hospital, Tokyo

Rukia wipes her tears. Her eyes must be swollen for crying an hour. It couldn't be help, even her father died in this Unknown Disease, it's just that she wasn't an exception from this horrid dream.

"Rukia, are you sure?" Byakuya looks at her.

"Yeah, I want to go to school. I want to graduate… if I can make it."

"But why Karakura town?"

"Father once said that he and Hisana went there and it was their most favourite place. And if given a chance they would want to live there. Father and Hisana is buried there also, I like to look after them."

"I see. The landlord of the apartment that you'll be staying is an acquaintance of mine. He might look stupid but he's a good person. He'll take good care of you." He said. "Is there anything you would want?

"I like to go to Karakura town now, I don't want to stay here anymore." Rukia removes the sheet. "And…"

"What is it?"

"A camera… I want to take pictures. It'll be my last memory." Rukia smiled sadly. Byakuya would want them after she goes. "Nii-sama, could you get me a scissor?"

Byakuya looks at her and gesture to the butler to get a scissor. After a minute, the butler went inside and handed it to Rukia. "Here, My Lady."

"Thanks."

"What are you going to do wit—"Byakuya was stop as Rukia cuts off her hair in front of him.

"Nii-sama, by this hair… promise me that you won't take me back here anymore. I already accept my fate. This disease will take me away for sure and I don't think there would be any reason coming back here if it starts taking me." Rukia looked at him straight in the face saying that she was serious.

Byakuya looks at his sister, she was pale and that gave her eyes to stand out more. This eyes… he wonders when will these purple eyes close its lids and would stop staring at him. He reach for her hand to grab the hair as he stood up he kisses her forehead. "I promise." Tears started falling down in Rukia's cheeks again.

.o0o.

Karakura High School, 3-2 Class

Everybody was chatting with one another. They talk about their vacation on foreign lands and so on. At the back seat Ichigo watch the clouds moving. Everything was the same again. Same faces, voices, and looks, even the cloud looks the same to him.

Suddenly a huge man enters the classroom. Everyone got a freak look on their faces. "Well, sit down." It was Zaraki Kenpachi, the most terror teacher that walks around the school. "Are ya' all deaf? I said SIT DOWN!" everyone panic and sit to the nearest chair they could take.

"Taichou! It's nice to see you! I'm so glad I'm in this class!" Ikkaku Madarame shouts out as everyone except the gang look at him with disbelief.

"Oh, if it isn't Ichigo Kurosaki!" Zaraki grins (Yeah, Ikkaku got ignored!), Ichigo raised his hand and smiles. "I can't wait to kil— I mean, to have another duel with you."

There was a murderous aura around the class. And Toshirou wishes he wasn't in this class. He sighs, he notice that there was someone outside the classroom. "Sir, there is someone outside."

"Oh, I almost forgot you, well come in and do your stuff." He gestures to the girl to come inside.

All could Ichigo say is that she was definitely _different_. She has a unique short hair style, got big purple eyes; she's wearing long sleeves that are folded to her elbow, her black socks are too high you won't see a skin in her legs, her blouse is not even tuck in(well, half only) inside her checkered light brown skirt and she's not wearing a tie but a ribbon… _heh how cute_.

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia, I came from Tokyo. Please take care of me." Rukia bows.

"Okay, you'll be seating at… behind Ichigo."

"Pardon sir, but who is Ichigo?" Rukia look at her gigantic teacher.

"Hmm? Oh you're not a fan of his? Everyone that came from Tokyo knows him since he's the handsome model of Yumichika's" Yumichika suddenly spread his hair with elegance. "Well, the one with the orange hair." He'll ignore what he just saw. He pointed at Ichigo.

_Duh! I came from Normal-Simple-Disciplined Tokyo not Flirty-Outrageous-Odd Tokyo._ "Thank you." Rukia walk passed Rangiku and Renji. She could swear that water balloon breast gave her a bad look and a perverted look from the apple haired head.

Ichigo looks at Rukia, for a second Rukia looks back at him but averted her eyes immediately. Rukia could feel that she got enrolled in a rather troublesome school.

.o0o.

After School

"How terrible!" Rangiku Matsumoto said while tapping her iPad. Everyone look at her, they were hanging out in Yumichika's place.

"What's wrong Rangiku-san?" Inoue said curiously.

"Well, Yahoo!'s says that there are already million around the world that has died by the Unknown Disease." She says while dropping the tablet on the bed. "I'm really glad my boobs are healthy." Rangiku checks on her breast.

"The sickness is not about boobs, dummy!" Toshiro Hitsugaya said while eating a Chocolate parfait.

"I believe it's in the blood…. Well, that's what my father said when they finally get a permission from the Head of the Soul Hospital, in Tokyo to autopsy someone who died from it." Ishida Uryuu said while cleaning his glasses. "Maybe because the disease is passed down by genes and so on."

"Oh really! Then that's good enough. We won't get infected if someone with the disease come sitting with us." Renji smirks and looks at Ikkaku who just came.

"Try licking my dick then." He said while looking at Renji.

"Oh Fuck! You finally got AIDS? Fuckin' get away from me!" Renji went behind Ichigo who was laughing.

"Oh come on, you know you like it when I rub it on your –"Ikkaku got smack by Rangiku.

"Stop that baldy! And tell us what happened with your little bird. "She said seriously. "And if you really have AIDS…I'll erase every name of you in my list of future parties."

"It's not little, you triple melon breast!" Ikkaku scratch his head. "The last bitch with me yesterday bites it…_too hard_. That's all."

"That's for hitting on prostitute, _asshole_." Ichigo laughs at him. He looks at Yumichika who's talking _someone_ on his phone.

"Yeah…. That transfer student with the big purple eyes….. I know! She's perfect for the new clothes that I have made… I'm going to ask her tomorrow to be our model…. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye." And out of nowhere he smiles and waves his hair.

Ichigo raised his eyebrow. _I wonder if all narcissists are like him_. He is quite sure that the transfer student he is talking about is _Kuchiki Rukia_.

"Yumichika-san likes the transfer student?" Inoue can't help saying nothing after hearing the conversation. Inoue Orihime is rich princess that owns a toy company named, Bubbly Bubble. She has an odd taste with food, mixing things where it shouldn't be and her obsession to Ichigo is something no one has reaches yet.

"Hmm… not really, but she'll be perfect for the new night gowns that I will release. That is if she say yes." He said looking at his nails. "What beauty of nails I have, I must be gifted!" everyone look at him with disgust.

"Her name is Kuchiki Rukia, right? Well, I think she's too plain." Rangiku commented.

"Well, I don't like her at all." Inoue blurted out.

"Why?" Inoue got surprised to the person who asks it, she looks at his direction. Ichigo was looking at her, giving her a weird look.

"That's be-because she j-just stared at me when I volunteer to guide her to school this morning at lunch break." She was blushing. Toshiro sighs at her reaction. She's _so obvious, I wonder why Ichigo hasn't done anything about her_.

"Oh." That's all he said. "I'm going now." He actually didn't like the transfer student also. She was the quiet type who doesn't know how to read the rules, _his rules_. _The next time she acts like that around me again I'll let Rangiku bully her. _But she was interesting and gives a different vibe.

And when the King goes, everybody does.

.o0o.

Ichigo walks his way home, since his Dad's house was miles away from school he needs to rent an apartment. He was so sure that he has seen her somewhere before. _Damnit! I can't remember. _He was feeling thirsty. "Tch!" he curses. On his way he notices a girl wearing a purple floral dress carrying a box. And practically she has the same short hair as the transfer student. He blinks his eye. She bows down to the landlord… eck, actually his landlord. _Is this for real!_

O,oOo,O

**Author's Note:**

I apologize for the wrong grammar and spelling if there is any.

Well…. What do you think?

Reviews would definitely help me write the next chapter. Thank you :D


	3. Why Do You Hate Me?

Why Do You Hate Me?

.o0o.

"Kuchiki-san, I hope this place will suit you. And don't mind knocking at my candy store to ask for anything." Urahara Kisuke said as he wave his fan over his face covering the big smile of his.

"Thank you for helping me carry my things. I hope I hadn't troubled your assistants." Rukia once again bow down to show respect. It became a hobby of her of always showing respect since it was the only thing that she saw in Hisana.

"Not a thing. Well, it's been a long day, you should get rest. The water and electricity is already running." He said as Rukia went upstairs. He was shock to receive a letter from Byakuya Kuchiki yesterday, asking him to be her caretaker. Definitely she is _terminal_. Kisuke walks inside his candy store opening one of the letters he receives from an old friend, Isshin Kurosaki, where his son, Ichigo Kurosaki is currently renting in, which Isshin didn't know. Opening the letter, as he reads again:

_ My friend, I have heard that you are taking care of the sister of Byakuya Kuchiki. As far as I am concerned they have no plan on taking her to any hospital once the Unknown disease attacks. I know I have no reason to interfere to her wishes but I still have my pride as a Doctor to do something about it._

He scratches his head and sighs. This was serious, spying on the Kuchiki's. What the hell was he thinking? Though he could have done the same as him, Rukia was rather different for someone who is going to die. There was no hint of fear in her eyes it was like she's going to be cured somehow. Is that what motivated him? No, she was definitely hiding it. She must be suffering from it and was just acting. Kisuke went to the letter again to read the last request of his friend.

_ Kisuke, I hope that you would inform me of anything that is happening to her, if any symptoms shows please do contact me. The first symptoms is where Rukia states in, the patient would usually collapse and oddly get thin. The second is getting tired easily and forgets a certain memory either in the past or present. The third is the alarming stage, patient would vomit blood and a sudden blurry vision if it gets worse it will turn to blindness. The fourth symptom is the final, the patient will lose all memory and stays in a mental state according to records. Isshin Kurosaki_

Well it would not be bad to tell him about Rukia's condition every now and then. But why is Ichigo not affected by it? Is it because he has more blood of his dad than his mother? He just hopes that Byakuya won't catch them on this.

.o0o.

Rukia look around her apartment. It wasn't small and wasn't big also. The kitchen was small, she wasn't really that good in cooking so it was okay. Her bedroom was simple, less decoration, a big chappy doll in the bed that her dad gave her. On the side was the bathroom with a bath tub and shower on it. She smiled it was the life that she wanted. It's not that she wasn't happy in a big mansion but a cute apartment like this who wouldn't want staying on it? She started taking pictures her bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen. She put the camera on timer, she sits down in her soft red sofa as she gave a small smile as the flash click.

.o0o.

Ichigo just stay and stared as she and his landlord went back. This was rather unreal to him. He looks at the transfer student as she unlocks her room with her keys… and it was next to his. Well that's that. It was something he couldn't expect coming. He went upstairs as he looks at his landlord sighing and reading a letter. _Maybe the bill for this month_. He was shock when Rukia open her door. It was the same as in school they stared at each other's eyes but this time she wasn't planning averting.

"Oh, you live here… "Rukia said as she remembers him.

"Obviously or I wouldn't have climb my way up here."

Rukia was taken back. Now that wasn't nice. She was planning on saying _hi_ to her new neighbours but instead a bratty kid just has to be one of them. "Well, yeah… I hope we can get along since we are classmate and neighbours. "

Ichigo stop in front of his apartment's door. He looks at her with a deep frown. Close up she was rather _pretty_. With that in mind he decided to ignore her, he started looking for his keys.

"Do you live alone?" he heard her ask. Now where the fuck is that key?

"Yes."

"Same here, I'm starting to love this town."

"Well, good for you… "He couldn't have left it at Yumichika's, right?

"You left your key?"

YES he did. Damn. Ichigo sighs, he brought out his phone to dial Yumichika's number, completely ignoring Rukia.

"_Let me guess, looking for your keys?"_

"Yeah, mind bringing it over?"

"_Fine, I'll get there in five minutes. I also need to discuss about your new project."_ He hung up.

"Ichigo-kun!" Urahara shouted. "I'll be leaving for the night so don't look for me okay?"

"Yeah!"

"You have good friends." He heard her _again_.

"Not really." He was feeling uncomfortable, why won't she just go to her apartment? "Aren't you going inside?"

"It's okay I'll keep you company until your friend has come."

"No."

Rukia blink. "Pardon?"

"No need, just go inside." He said with a cool tone in it.

Really does he hate her that much? She doesn't remember doing something to him this morning or was it. Well yeah she was kinda rude for averting her eyes and ignoring him in class the whole time but it's not that a big deal right? "I feel like staying."

"What?"

"I said I feel like staying outside."

"Well, it couldn't be help then."

Looks like she made the wrong decision. Of course he's popular and famous in a magazine spread. Did he really think she was staying because he was handsome and all? "Brat…" she murmured.

"What did you just say?"That made him mad.

"Nothing."

"Look, woman. I don't know you and you don't know me. So how about leaving me alone?"

"Fine. I was just being friendly, brat." She turns around.

Now he feels guilty saying something like that. "Really! Whatever! Do what you want, woman! And it's Kurosaki Ichigo for you!"

Rukia smiled. She smells guilt there. "And Kuchiki Rukia for you!"

Ichigo just couldn't believe her. Before he could say something again Yumichika's car stop over his apartment and was shock to see Rukia. _Oh this could get any better_. Yumichika run towards them with a spark in his eyes as he held up Rukia's hand and that somehow piss him off for some reason.

Rukia noticed Ichigo's discomfort when her hand got held up. Well this is for not being nice to her.

"Kuchiki Rukia-san" Yumichika said as he looks at her body.

Rukia blinks. "Y-yes?"

"Would you mind being a model for me?"

"Yumichika stop it…"

"And why is that Dear King?"

That was embarrassing, why would he call him King in front of her? And now she was staring at him and anytime he knew she would laugh… well she did.

Rukia laugh as she covers her mouth to stop it. "King huh… that's rather a unique nickname."

"Well, because he is our King! He rules over the school and – "Ichigo went to cover Yumichika's mouth. That was needed to stop since it was killing him. He looks at Rukia slowly turning his head.

"You're a gangster?"

"What? What makes you think that?"

O,oOo,O

**Author's Note:**

I apologize for the wrong grammar and spelling if there is any.

Well…. What do you think?

Reviews would definitely help me write the next chapter. Thank you :D


End file.
